blood roses and fire
by FictionFan66
Summary: deku is a young boy of 15 he attends UA but after getting together with Kacchan he hasn't gone to school been in contact with friends and gets abused how will he get help to escape hell..
1. This Is Normal

**Hi! first book on this app so yeah lets give it a go any way this story involves Deku (Izuku Midorya) x Kacchan (katsuki Bakougo) and will involve abuse blood violence strong language so if you find those topics sensative or carnt handle it pleasr leave now well lets get to it!** _Deku POV_ Hi my name is Izuku Midorya i am a 15 year old attending UA High aiming to be a number 1 hero... but reacently i havent been attending school Kacchan wont let me he is my current boyfriend and he sets the rules in this relation ship and has seriouse anger issues.

 _present time and day_

i lay on the sofa flicking through the tv channels bored all chores had been done kacchan was at school and would be home soon and i had toataly forgot about cooking dinner as soon as the front door slammed open my whole being jumped and went tense on the sofa my face going pale kacchan normaly expects dinner nearly done when he gets home shit. ... "DEKU!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!!!" my thoughts where disturbed as i got off the sofa whimpering as i slowly walked towards Kacchan head hung low my whole being shaking in fear "WHY ARNT YOU COOKING MY DINNER?! HUH!?!?" Kacchan grabbed my hair tight liftling up putting me on the tips of my toes bringing my face to his i felt the warm tears welling up in my eyes as i just let my body hang.

I was used to this every time i forgot to do chores or cook "I-Im sor-ry Kacchan...i-i fo-forgot.." i had kept my eyes held tight shut prepared for what might happen, but was soon thrown to the tiled floor crying "thats all you seem to do latetly! get up now and just re-heat something out the fridge before i beat your ass!!" I had slowly nodded getting up only the parts on my body that hit the floor felt pain as i got up limping to the kitchen getting two plates out quickly serving up some microwable rice and re-heated curry from last night as i brought it out to kacchan he had calmed down lots and a light smile made its way to my face.

 _after dinner_ i had finnished cleaning and was currently being made to lie on kacchan lap as he stroked my hair it would relax my if he didnt pull it in the process "s-so how w-was school today a-and how are t-the others?..." i ask trying to start conversation here "eh?... oh boreing as usual but im still top of the class number one hero the others well there fine keep asking after you its anno--" i axidentaly cut in to speek "why not let me go see them then or go to school i need to be at school cause i akso want to become a pro hero?!" he yanked my hair growling at me "I WASNT FINISHED TALKING!!" he through me on the floor this was a bad idea he never liked me talking about becoming pro i wasnt allowed to, he stood over me and stepped on my chest preventing me from getting up before upper kicking me in the chin i yelped and started crying but kacchan didnt care he never did when 'punishing' me.

as all the hits kicks and punches came my vision went from blurry to black as i went out cold for the night kacchan not bothering to take me up to bed.

 **Hi author here so this will be then end of first chapter please comment what you think and bye for now!!**


	2. what now?

**Hello and welcome to the second chaperter lets get straight to it!** **\--** _Morning_

once i woke up pain shot through my entire body i winced slowly sitting up only to be shouted at "HURRY UP I NEED BREAKFAST BEFORE SCHOOL!!" i looked up to see Kacchan and sighed i got up limping as i headed to the stairs i didnt feel well enough for this and i just wanted to clean myself up "make it yourself lazy..." as i started to make my way up stairs i was forcefully pulled back down "and where do you think your going huh?!" I didnt want to deal with this not now "IM GOING TO BED!!" i just yelled at him fear suddenly wiped over me i felt a fist colide with my jaw and heard a pop as i lay on the floor crying kacchan opened the front door and left slamming it shut.

after a while had past i wiped my tears i tried moveing my jaw but it hurt to much i would need to go to tthe hospital so i quickly and made my way to the hospital walking once i got there it was quite i went up to the desk and handed a note as i couldnt talk a briuse already apearing in the shape as a fist the receptionist nodded at my note and signed me in and got me a doctor straight away.

as i sat on the cubical bed waiting while the doctor sorted stuff out he gave me some paper so i could write "Hi my name is Dr.Dain i will help your jaw today but you said you fell and knocked but can i ask how you got that bruise?" i looked down hesitant he could see the doctor had an idea when i didnt write anything he continued talking "ok well i need to roll your sleeve up so i can get your IV in" as he gentaly grabbed my arm i flinched my head nodding 'no' rappidly as i started writing 'please.. dont tell anyone what you see he will be angry' i started to tear up as the doctor rolled up the sleeve to see briused and cuts he quickly put the IV in and looked up at Deku "Deku i know you might not want this but if you are being abused we need to get you help ill sort your jaw put and then ill get some people you can talk to"

The doctor got on with placing Deku jaw back in place and then left Deku there alone. i looked about my jaw was still in pain but thanks to the IV not much pain but still whats going to happen now i need this help but dont want it i sighed head up as the Doctor came back in.

 **\--** **well thats the end of that chapert i wonder what will happen welp bye for now! :3**


	3. A new Friend

**Ok so 3rd chapter lets do this!! :3** **\--**

The same doctor walked in with another man he was dressed in a blue suit,diamond blue tie, striaght white shirt his hair was deep black and looked so soft and shiny he had green eyes which hid behind a thin pair of glasses just thinking about his apearance i made muself blush the man looked me over and seemed to be taking notes on a bourd with paper "Hello Izuku my name is Kyle i have been informed or a concern Dr.Dain has" his voice was smooth and relaxing and made me smile he sat in a chair beside me and pushed his glasses up he nodded at the doctor noting he could leave "could i please ask your age?" he looked down at his bourd ready to write "im--.." i went quite as my voice cracked i looked away embarrassed before continuing "15..." I heard a light chuckle before he continued "so are you still in school? if so which school do you attend?" I looked down while answering the next question "I used to go to UA high... " "why dont you go anymore?" he instantly answered after i spoke "because kacchan... i-i mean Katsuki wont let me...what is this for im perfectly fine i dont need or want any help i can sort things out.." i said crossing my arms putting on a brave face Kyle sighed and placed his pen in his lap "We are doing this as peope are concerned for you with many to, too many briuses covering your arm a broke jaw with a random briuse and as you mentioned a Katsuki wont let you go to school i know it may be hard for you to do this but if you want ill ask one last question and then ill be out your hair, so what is your relation to Katsuki?" i was a little taken back by this but answered his question before checking the time my face went pale "o-oh hes my boyfriend..." he looked at me worried but gave me a card with a number on "call if you need help or some one to talk to" he smiled and left the cubicle and went to main desk.

When he left i was quickly trying to get out the bed to get home but could hear Kacchan foot steps approch he opened the curtain and stomped over grabbing my arm a strong rough grip as he pulled me alond despite my protests we past the nice man from earlier and he looked as he wanted to do something but didnt i was scared and the more I struggled the tighter kacchan grip got "Kacchan p-please let go i-it hurts!.." we arrived home and he threw me in slamming the door behind him he looked at me and glared before knealing infront of me he put his hand on my cheek "why where you in the hospital?" i hesitated and stuttered to answer "i-i umm..." i flinched and yelped as he moved his hand round to the back of my head hoding my hair in a tight grip "answer." he said striaght and low "a-after you hit me... m-my jaw c-came out of place a-and it really h-hurt im so-sorry.." i started to tear up he let go of my hair and kissed me softly before standing up "go cook dinner " i nodded and went to cook as he went up to have a shower and a long deep nap i amiled a little while cooking and decided to phone this nice guy while i cooked i put my ear phones in and called. Ring. Ring. Ring. click. "Hello?" "Ah h-hello its me Izuku..." i mentaly cursed myself for stuttering but waited for a reply ".. oh yeah are you ok? im guessing that guy draging you out of the hospital was katsuki?" i sighed and chuckled "yeah thats him... hey i know your proberly gonna say no but while hes at school home gets lonley i was wondering if you would like to come for some tea maybe i could... let you help me.. if that sounds right " the was a moment of silence before an 'okay' "send me your adress and ill see you at... 10:30 AM?" he asked i got excited almost dropping Kacchan burger "oh yes please!! see you tomorrow!" I ended the call and sent my address to the number which i had named Kyle i served up the burgers i had cooked and called kacchan down and placed his on the table as i started to eat mine smiling.

 **\--** **chapter 4 soon!!!**


	4. a way out is here

**hi im back proberly a little too early im bored so doing next chapter now not sure long its going to be but enjoy!** Kacchan came down ate his burger and headed back up to sleep while i ate mine and then went to clean up before bed so i cleaned the plates and cooking stuff i cleaned the surfaces and vacumed a little than i went to tidy the living room i was way to happy and excited to go to sleep but managed to tire myself out ad i climbed up the stairs got into my PJs and took some painkillers for my jaw i climbed under the blanket and cuddled up to Kacchan closing my eyes.

 _Next morningmorning_ we both woke up to an alarm i was first downstairs it was 8:00am kacchan got into the shower as i prepeared a full breakfast for him and i as soon as i got some fried eggs toasts beans sausages and bacon onto a plate and put them down kacchan came down in his school uniform it was now 8:40am once breakfast was eaten kacchan would head to school this morning was calm and those are the mornings i loved he sat next to me amd i smiled at him as we both dug in to eat 8:50am both plates empty kacchan stood up and kissed me his picked up his bag and coat put his shoes on at the door and left waving bye. I picked up the plates washed them dried them and put them away 9:10am i decided i would go shopping to buy some cakes for me and kyle i got dressed i put coat and shoes on picking up my wallet and shopping bags and walked towards the nearest shopping center i walked up to the sweet and cake shelfes and picked up cookies, brownies, shortbread, bon bons, a spongcake and many sweets i decided to buy some nice cups and some tea and coffee i paid for all of them and walked back home 10:20am 10 minuets till kyle can get here i set out the cakes and sweet treats and made two cups of tea and two cups of coffee i was about to sit and relax till someone knocked on the door i looked out the window and saw kyle i jumped up really excited and happy quickly opening the door "HI!" i looked at him his face was a mix of suprise and concer thats when i realized two things 1) i proberbly freaked the fuck out of him and 2) im wearing my short clothes... arms and legs are exposed... i quickly rush him in and shut the door "p-please make yourself at home!" i smiled pointing at the living room and a table full of cakes and drinks he sat down and put his bags down and i sat next to him "umm wow..." he said a smile spreading on his face "please help yourself... so what do you want to talk about?" i asked almost muffled by a cat pillow kyle thought for a moment picking up a biscuit "how about you tell me more about katsuki?" he took a bite out the cookie and i nodded taking a cup of coffe and sipping it taking the pillow out my face "well he is 15 goes to UA we both used to be good childhood friends till he got his quirk and i never got mine... his quirk is explosion he sweats nitroglysoren **(sorry if spelt wrong)** which creat explosions he has major anger issues and wont let me go to school because he wants to be the number one hero...i havent seen my friends for what maybe 9 months?.." i sighed and looked at kyle he seemed very interested before finishing the cookie "i know you wont like this but i think we should take a visit to UA? how about we go see your friends" i looked at him shocked as he stood up and i followed him "r-really! but katsuki..." "don't worry about him ill protect you" he smiled and led me out to his car and decided to call UA informing them of there visit.

once we arrived he parked outside and let me out leading me in it was still class time we first went to the princaple office kyle explained the situation and then i led him to classroom 1A he knocked we where let in but he some how kept me hidden behind him "hi my name is Kyle and i have a present for you all" he moved out of my way and everyone looked at me shocked except for katsuki he growled and got up running at me "what the hell are you doing out the house who is he!?!?" he yelled at me i flinched but a bubble covered me proteprotecting me as Kyle glared at him

 **imma leave a cliff hanger im tired!**


	5. he never loved me

**YAY lets do this!** Everyone looked around shocked and confussed kyle was still glareing at Kacchan "stay right there if you make another move in attempt to harm Izuku i will restrian you an make sure you do not become number one hero." it sounded kinda dark how he said it but made me smile kacchan glared at me once more before going back to sitting down. i looked around at all my class mates once again till i saw Ochako rais her hand "does this mean Izuku will becoming back to school now that you found him?" Kyle only chuckled at her question "well izuku here is ongoing some problems whether he wants them sorted or wants help depends if he'll becoming back" as he talked i felt a little embarrassed and so decided to talk myself "Hi guys... its been awhile so i hope to be comming back..." i mummble a little but everyone faces brighten up after another one if Ochako suggestions "hey sir can Deku stay till end of lunch? please!?" kyle looked at me before looking forward "sure why not how long will that be?" kyle looked over towards the teacher "well lunch starts in a few minuets" i smiled and got excited the bubble disappeared and i ran over to my friends in a group hug as kacchan stood in the corner of the room growling and glaring.

the bell soon went we all headed off to lunch and after eating i went off to go to the toilet unawear of being followed by kacchan once i got to the toilet i was shoved into a stall i heard the door shut and lock i looked up and my eyes met kacchans fear overwelming me "who the fuck was he?!? huh your trying to get me arrested you trying to ruin my life?!??!" he yelled at me making me start to cry he started hitting me hard everywhere i struggled trying to get out be he grabbed my arm pulling it back and pushing me forward i heard a snap and screamed out in pain "you worthless piece of shit!! i never loved you!!" he shoved me down on the floor kicking me in the gut before leaving i lay there crying and hyperventalating i reached for my phone and called kyle once he picked up i only said to words "help... b-bathroom" before ending the call. Kyle decided to go to the boys bathroom as instructed when he walked in to see a puddle of blood he rushed over and saw me on the floor having a panic attack in pain and crying he quickly picked me up and rushed me to the class room and laid me down on the floor as everyone started to walk in for class the rushed over to deku to comfort him as kyle called for an ambulace after the ambulance was called kyled knelt down next to Deku "Izuku i need to know who did this? please?..." just the thought of trying to mention Kacchan name i went into full on panic attack kyle sat me up Aizawa gave me a cup of water once i grabed it it slipped through my fingers dropping kyle started to calm me and soon two paramedics walked in putting me on a stretcher leading me to the ambulace Kyle following behind.


	6. New love

**HI!!!** **\--**

Kyle held my hand rubbing it soothingly with his thumb as the one paramedic drove and the offer attached machines and put injection and iv in i looked over to Kyle tears still in my eyes "K-kyle i lo-love you..." he gives me a light smile and kisses my head "i love you to.. izuku.."

we arrive and im rushed in Dr. Dain rushes to my side as paremedics take me to recus explaining all my stats and what not they move me onto a bed and leave as Dain checks me over "do you have any pain anywhere that may feel broken?" i nodded "m-my shoulder i-i ca-carnt move my arm.." as he felt over the area i flinched and yelped "ok so we are going to need an x-ray for that arm we need to stich up these cuts and then you can be on your way hopefully ill get a nurse ro do your stiches and go see if i can get you up to x-ray" he smiled walking out i looked up at Kyle and smiled a little "k-kyle..." i blushed at what i was about to say but waited for kyle reply "yes?." "umm c-can we... k-kiss?.." there was a silence and no reply till gentil fingers where placed on my chin and soft lips on my thin lips my eyes widened a little but soon closed as i started to kiss back he deepened it and softly bit at my lip before we where interupted by a nurse.

"excuse me but please save love time for at home" both our cheeks went light pink and the nurse giggled starting to do my stiches and just as she was finiahing Dr.Dain came back and said they where ready for my xray


	7. sexual

**may contain sexual themes**

they took me up to xray and found that it was a dislocation the took me back down got me on gas and air and put it back in place it still hurt like hell though my arm was put in a sling and i was free to go i got up off fhe bed stranding up and holding on tight to Kyle "p-please take me w-with you..." he gentaly patted my head smiling "sure.." he walked us out and got us a taxi to his place.

apon arriving at his house he carried me up to his room and laid me on his bed "do you know how cute you are?~" i could feel the heat radiaring off my cheeks "u-umm...-!!ahah~.." i softly moaned as a hand made its way uo my shirt fingers softly squeezing my nipples i looked up to see Kyle smirking as he sat up to take his shirt and galsses off revealing a bueatifully molded abs and six pack he helped me get my shirt off before starting a heated make out session our lips connected chests rubbing on each offer he softly nibbled my bottlem lip and i gladly allowed him entrance as our tongues fought for dominace he won as he slowly started tracing his hand down my chest and down to my ass softly squeezing i moaned into the kiss this felt great it felt different and i loved it.

this continued for a while before we stopped panting and moaning he got up and lay next to me pulling the blanket over us i snuggled up to his chest i was about to close my eyes before he spoke "oh izuku one one thing put your head up" i was confused but did as he ask he rushed to my neck picking an area and softly biting and sucking leaving a purple redish mark i moaned and blushed before falling asleep next to him smiling


	8. good morning

I woke up to come to the view of Kyle well built up chest i looked up to see him fast asleep and slowly crawled up and kissed him solftly to wake him once i broke from the kiss i smiled as he opened his eyes "well good morning..." he said with a yawn "ill go cook breakfast" as i was about to get up i was pulled back down "no you need to get better you stay in bed " he kissed my head ruffled my hair and got up putting a shirt and troussers on as i snuggled up into the soft blanket and memory foam mattresses "i wonder what Kacchan is up to..." i sighed and tried to push him out of my head as i turned on the tv.

It wasnt long before Kyle came up with two plates full of pancaked my face brightened as i quickly sat up to eat he handed me my plate and a fork "thank you!!" he chuckled and sat next to me and ate his as i ate mine. Once i finished i had a crumb of pancake on my face and unawear of it i continued to watch tv kyle leaned over and licked it up and made me jump "h-hey!!..." he laughed and continued to eat and our morning continued we stayed in bed most the day he had called work to say he would be off for a while to look after me and sometime late afternoon i had fallen asleep watching a movie wirh kyle and he fell asleep too.

 **i know short but im currently out for a meal enjoy**


	9. not safe

half an hour later kyle had gotten up to cook dinner for us both and left me to sleep and once it was done i was slowly and gentaly shaken awake "huh?.." "dinners ready" he chuckled at my sleepy self i nodded and got up heading downstairs and towards the table to eat dinner once i came down there was a lovely chicken roast dinner waiting there for us both a plate full of veg and potatos it was very deliciouse.

once finishing my meal i went and got some clothes on and slipped my shoes and coat on "im gonna go out for a walk.." i smiled hearing his hum as a response as i left the house the fresh breez running through my curls as i walked down the street and thought i would head to the shop to buy a cake as i had some change so i took a short cut through an alley lost in my own world humming i felt like nothing could go wrong.. or could it.

i had bumped into a hard shoulder knocking me to the floor i instantly opened my eyes to apologize but apon seeing kacchan i kept my mouth shut i was quick to get up wanting to get away as fast as possible but i couldnt leave he wouldnt let me pinning me to the wall he smirked "well hello deku~ feel like crawling back to me yet i know you will soon~?" i was scared terified but i glared at him i was going to show him he carnt control me any more "no! never i will never come crawling back to you!!" i yelled and turned my head biting his arm as hard as i could and i managed to break the skin he yelped and looked at his arm then at me growling "you little shit... fine if you want to bite let me show you how hard my bite is~.." he reached in biting my neck he rolled my sleeves down and bited up and down my arms as i stood there crying and struggling he then unziped my coat and lifted my shirt and bited over my chest he then let me go as i slid down hugging my knees crying he walked off smirking "see you at school... deku~" after a few minuets of crying and i was sure he was gone i got up rolling my sleeves down and sorting my shirt and coat out i wiped my eyes even though they where still red and puffy and i walked to the shop and brought a chocolated cake making my way back home.

"welcome home izu--.. izuku have you been crying?.." he walked over and took the cake off of me and placed it down he went to take my coat off but i flinched and backed away he could see i was hiding something "please take your coat off izuku.." i started to tear up and slowly took it off revealing the bites i then lifted my shirt and reveal the offers all over my chest he embraced me in a tight hug pating my back and whispering sweet nothings into my ear "shhh its ok shh...do you want to eat some cake and then go snuggle in bed?.." he asked as i cried on his shoulder i nodded and he lifted my head wiping my tears and smiling.

 **poor baby izuku im sorry :3**


	10. (i have no idea what to name this)

**contains sexual scenes not for kids!!**

kyle sat me down on the sofa and took the cake to the kitching and cut two slices one for him and one for me and put some whip cream on both of them he gave me mine and sat down to eat his i smiled eating it all nearly in one go once we both finished we went up to bed i was starting to get undressed and as i was left in my boxers kyle sat down pulling his top off and sitting me in his lap kissing me deeply i kissed back closing my eyes and wrapped my arms round his neck his hands traveling around my back and went down to my ass squeazing it as i moaned into the kiss.

we soon broke the kiss for air and kyle lay me on the bed sranding up and taking his troussers off staying in his boxers he crawled over me and leaned down onto my chest licking it slowly and teasingly i let out quite soft moans he reached down and started to rub me through my pants i arched my back moaning a little louder he smirked and continued that for a little before stopping he got up off me and let me sit up "would you like to play?~" i blushed bright red "w-what?.." his eyes averted down to his crotch area as he repeated himself "would you like to play?~" i nodded as i crawled over a pulled his member out from his pants and started rubbing the length as i heard his soft moans and grunts i had plenty experiance doing this with kacchan.

while rubbing the length letting it harden i started to lick and suck the tip playfully before sliding the whole length into my mouth and bobbing my head up and down this continued for a few minuets before "i-izuku im close~" this is when i got faster and was soon swallowling and licking up his sweet sticky substace when i pulled off i yawned and lay down and had fallen fast asleep kyle smiled and put a blanket on us turning the light off "goodnight izuku..."


	11. friends forever

Birds singing sun shining and a comfy bed. what offer way was better to wake up in the morning? i sat up and decided to let kyle sleep and i got my clothes on heading down stairs i made some breakfast for both of us and put and kyles in the fridge with a note i got my coat and shoes on and headed to UA waiting for the whole of class 1A during lunch they had told me to meet up outside UA for a get together. The light breeze of saturday morning was calming and fresh i felt myself fazing into my own world again before feeling a little bit of frost on my neck i yelped and jumped up to see Todoroki with the offers "o-oh hey guys!.." i stuttered because of the shock a few of them chuckled before pulling me into the center of a grohp hug "i missed you guys too" i smiled before it was released "what had happened to you why where you gone so long? the man with you did state somthing of an ongoing issue we are your friends midoria so you can tell us" Iida informed me the offers nodding "so what happened?" i knew this would come soon so i let out a shakey breath looking down and rolling my sleeves up to show the never fading briuses "w-hen me and ka-kacchan got together he refuswd to let me go to school and he...he..." i broke out into tears "a-abused me.." i felt warm arms of Todoroki wrap around me in comfort and i could hear a few of the girls trying to hold back tears "l-lets go out to the mall and get food?.." Ochako spoke up rubbing her eyes "yeah.. hey midoria want a piggy back ride? todoroki asked smiling i looked up wiping my eyes smiling and laughing a little "s-sure.." i jumped up onto his back and todoroki looked at Iida smirking "hey Iida want a race?" Iida looked like he was going to decline but the offer but everyone burst out and cheered him on and he excepted "all the way to the mall" he stated with a nod i held on tight smiling "ok 3...2...1...GO!!" Ochako yelled as everyone cheared and decided to join in Iida useing his engine and todoroki sliding across his ice they where both in the same position i lifted my head to catch the breeze as i smiled and laughed i was haveing the best time of my life!!


	12. food time!

todoroki and Iida stayed head to head as kirishima started to catch up most the offer boys and most the girls except Ochako who was useing her floating quirk to watch over the race the mall was another few minuets away and todoroki started to gain speed going way ahead of the others "yay todoroki!!" i cheered from behind him before my phone started to ring i tried reaching down and pulled it out to see that kyle had called i picked it up and before i could speak kyle was asking nearly a million questions "izuku where are you whats going on how long have you been out who are you with???" thats when i realized i only put in the letter 'going out' i sighed "im haveing a race with friends from UA we heading to the mall to hang out for a while ok?" i could hear that kyle was calming down and smiled "ill see you later ok?" "yep have a nice time with your friends dont get into trouble love you" i hung up and put my phone back onto my pocket resting my head ln todorki back the mall was merely seconds away and todoroki was the first to enter Iida second kirishima 3rd and all the others ochako cheered "todoroki wins!!"

once every was there and out of breath todoroki put me down and the offers congratulated him "well done todoroki" iida said shaking his hand, once everyone caught there breath we all voted where we would go eat 1 or 2 voted on a burger place a couple voted on a pizza place and a most voted on a sushi place so we went to yaga hamas sushi the best sushi place i have ever been too we all sat down by the the front where yaga cooked the sushi we all ordered what we wanted ate it and then all payed a little towards it.

 _(??? POV)_

 _i looked at them all through the shop window glareing and growling my eyes met the back of deku and i felt like a volcano ready to burst when they come out ill confront them all and show them how weak deku is ill show them how i make him beg and come crawling back to me~_


	13. i can do it

once everyone paid cleaned up and finished we gathered our bags and headed out the resturant todoroki leading the group and me staying just behind him but we where stopped by... Kacchan... he looked at his smirking "oh hey guys would you mind if i joined in on your... fun?" todoroki glared at him "go away you are not wanted here!" kacchan only smirked more "Deku!!" i flinched body shaking "come over here would you please? i have an present~" i didnt want to but the look he was giving me made me feel as if i should listen or something bad would happen so i hung my head low slowly walking over "izuku what are your doing.. watch out!!" Iida yelled as one of kacchans fist made contact with my face i fell to the floor whimpering some of them tried getting over to help me but kacchan stopped them with his quirk "tch.tch.tch oh silly deku you actualy listened to me?! now if you want to get up with out a broken bone i suggest you beg for it~" "kacchan stop thats enough your hurting him " all i did was lie there crying and struggling "izuku is not weak! ! he is braver and stronger then you will ever be and if you think he will come crawling and begging to you after what you have done? come on izuku show him what your made of!!" todoroki cheered a few offers joining in after that i felt like i had a friend there to help get through this i felt like i didnt need to bow down to Kacchan any more i used all my strength trying to push myself up as i knocked kacchan over i stood up glareing at him "NO! I WILL NOT BEG FOR YOU ANY MORE!!!" kacchan glared before running off i looked at my hand clenching it into a fist smiling "i-i did it..." ochako came up and hugged me smiling "Weldone deku.."


	14. uh-Oh

I smiled it felt good standing up to Kacchan for once "hey guys want to go to a few shops?" i suggested breaking the hug from Ochako a few nodded and gave suggestions and so we all went to those shops spending our money.

a few hours pasted it was late afternoon and time we depart to go home todoroki offered to walk me home and i gladly excepted waving bye to Iida and Ochako and on the way back to kyles house it was calm and quite the sky was tinted with orange from the sun setting and we soon arrived on the front door step "would you like to come in for some tea?" i asked he nodded his head no and looked at me a light blush on his cheeks "I-izuku theres something i have to tell you... i... i love you!!" he quickly pulled me into a deep kiss my eyes widen in shock and i froze i hear the front door start to unlock and saw kyle in the door way shocked and then he glared pulling todoroki off me and holding me close "excused me but do you mind?" todoroki looked at kyle confused and then looked at me i looked away a look of guilt on my face "i-im sorry todoroki... b-but me and kyle are going out we can still me really good friends though?.." todoroki glared a deathly glare at kyle "oh thats ok we can still be friends izuku... but can you go inside pleas i need to have a talk with Kyle..." i nodded and left into the house

 _Todoroki POV_ i walked closer to kyle getting right into his face "right now your on my shit list so i would advise doing nothing more to piss me off.." i then put myhand on his should and started let some cold out and after that he grabbed my wrist spun my round pinning my arm to my back and body to the wall whispering in my ear"an dif you make another move on Izuku and i wont be so nice either" i struggled trying to knock him off but he only tightened his grip "now now calm down or i wont let you go" he said still whispering into my ear i had stopoed struggling and took a few deep nreaths to calm down he saw tjis and released me gping back tk walking back inside "now go home"


	15. first time

**warning contains very mature scenes (Sex) so please procead with caution**

once kyle came back inside i looked at him as if asking if he was ok he only ignored it and sat next to me really close he rested his head on my shoulder and whispered in my ear " _ive misses you all day long izuku and i want to do it with you~" i shivered a little and_ blushed "s-sure i d-dont mind..." i looked down a little he got up picking me up and carrying me upstairs he sat me down on the bed and he started to get undressed i also started i slipped my troussers down and pulled my top off but kept my boxers on and before i knew it Kyle had Kabedon me to the wall and kissed me deeply slipping a hand into my pants and playing around with my ass making me moan and then he proceded to my entrance to strech and prepear it i moaned more and flinched little arching my back he then picked me up and lay me on the bed slipping my boxers off he took his boxers off and put a bit of lube on while rubbing his length to harden it "are you ready?" i nod my head yes holding my eyes tight shut and holding onto the covers of the bed waiting for it to happen kyle then slowly and carefully entered me i let our a very loud moan and a few tear slipped out from the pain but kyle kissed them away and played with my nippled for a bit waiting for me to adjust to his length once i gave the all ok he slowly came out and slowly went back in i moaned even more i didnt want him to go slow and soft i wanted it more that he was goving me "m-more please... i want more~" kyle nodded and smirked as he lifted my back end up a little and started to pick up the speed as well as pound into me i felt him hit my g-spot and threw my head back he continued to hit that area harder and harder and i was on the edge of climaxing "i-im about to come!.." kyle said "m-me too.." i replied he then pulled out and came over my chest and so i also came over my chest we cleaned up and then went to bed cuddling.


	16. mistakes

A few days passed and i as well as offers had been invited to todoroki house party there was lots of snacks and games loud blasting music and booz i may have had a bit too much Alchohol and as i stummbled around the house i tripped and looked up into the face of soft firm arms that had caught me "your sexy~" i slurred smiling holding onto him and griding he laughed and blushed "shall we get you to bed?" he asked i whined and protested "i want sex!!" i yelled he smirked picking me up taking me to his room "ok if you say so~" he threw me onto the bed undoing his troussers and pulling them down as well as his boxers and pulling his top off he crawled over me and took my clothes off and played with my body he turned me onto all fours and before we got to the good part i had passed out from the amount of alchohol intake.

 _morning _

when i woke up my head and ass where pounding as well as my waist and i was in bed cuddled up to todoroki i panicked thinking about kyle i quickly sat up and everything was killing me i looked around for my phone and had 19 missed calls from kyle i quickly gathered my clothes and looked in the mirror i had briuses on my waist hickeys and bites on my neck i got my clothes on and got nervouse noticing i was wearing a vest i sighed left a note for todoroki and made my way home it was still really early morning and so i thought kyle was still in bed so i decided to sneek in and sit in the living room but once i walkes in and stood in the door way i saw kyle sitting there a glare on his face there where twelve empty mugs from coffee "u-ummm morning kyle..." he continued to glare before getting up storming over and pinning me to the wall with force it really hurt but i didnt struggle "where were you why didnt you pick up my calls why are there hickeys and bites on your neck?!!?" i flinched and started to tear up "i-i got drunk at todoroki party and last i could remember todoroki took me up to bed and we did it but i passed out... im sorry i didnt mean it but its my fault i had asked for him for sex and im just so sorry p-please dont be mad at me.." he glared more and went down to my neck biting hard i yelped out and cried more before getting off my neck "thats only part of your punishment the rest will be tonight.." he let me go and headed off to bed i went to the sofa in the living room lieing down and crying feeling guilty


	17. punishment

i had soon fallen asleep on the sofa and a few hours had passed i had been awoken by kyle he looked at me "go upstairs get undressed and lay on the bed ill be up there in a bit.." i nodded doing as told thinking it was punishment time i got up atairs into his room i got all my clothes off and lay on the bed thinking what could kyle be planing and a few minuets later kyle came up with a bag full of stuff he took a blind fold out and put it on my eyes and a gag in my mouth he tied my hands and feet to the pole of the bed and then i heard some rustling and next thing i could feel was a bunch of leather like tassles it made me shiver but soon it was lifted and wacked down on my chest area i would of yelped if the gag wasnt there but as well as pain i some how felt a little aroused he did it again before doing the other side then moving to my thighs he then put the whip like thing away and some more rustling was hear the rustling stopped and i felt something smooth and round-ish get put on my nipple before vibrations went through at full power i arched my back trying to moan as i drooled and figited he moved over to my other nipple and up and down my sides the insides of my thighs and on the rip of my now erect dick it all felt so good but then stopped as i was about to climax i then felt the roped loosen on both arms and legs and then i was flipped over and restricted by my movements once again kyle started to lube the vibrator up before turning it on and puting it in i moaned through the gag and arched my back more kyle slipped my gag off and i huffed and puffed out of breath before kyle crawled over me pushing the vibrator further as he put two fingers in my mouth and rubbed my dick this went on for 2 hours before he decided to stop clean me up and let me sleep as he cuddled up to me i was smiling holding onto him happy


	18. new friend

**hi so im gonna be introducing one of my friends into this** **LunaWolf103 so please go follow her!**

once i woke up in the morning i was cuddled up next to Kyle i smiled and softly bit his bottom lip and involved him in a deep kiss and once i felt his body shift and he start to kiss back i pulled back"good morning~!" i smiled and sat up letting him sit up he pulled me into his lap and we cuddled for a few minuets before getting up to get breakfast this was the day kyle would let me go to school i was so excited so i showered got dressed i said bye to Kyle and was soon on my way. While walking i saw todoroki but with a girl i ran up to him and gave him a little bit of a scare him and the girl turned around "oh hi Izuku you starting school again?" i nodded as a reply and looked at the girl beside him she wore silver framed glasses black curly hair in a messy ponytail she beared two fangs in her smile and had cute freckles which covered over her face she was a little smaller than me and a lot smaller than todoroki "hi im Luna its nice to meet you ...izuku?.." "yep thats me!" we both shook hands i could see she was wearing the UA school uniform and carried a black backpack with a dragon on it "so i guess your a transfer?" "yep she just moved let in on recomendation" todoroki said right after me "so whats your quirk?" i asked she hesitated a little "well my quirks called nightmare i can see what people fear and then put them in that situation..." "oh cool you will have to show me some time!" she was a little shocked by my responce but me todoroki and Luna talked on the way to school i had found out that todoroki fancied her and had asked her out on a date earlier and she said yes that made me smile that todoroki had moved on from me but we could still be friends.

the school day went on great and it was soon home time i invited todoroki and luna with me and once opon arriving back kyle looked at todoroki angry and luna shocked i knew the reason between todoroki and kyle but i looked confused at luna she was smiling as she ran forward and hugged kyle "uncle!" "hello luna wow youve grown so much!" me and todorori looked in toatal shock "wait wait whoa!!" i said shocked kyle chuckled and luna giggled "kyle is my uncle his brother is my dad" we both nodded and went to sit in the living room "so luna can you show me your quirk please!?" she sighed and nodded "but dont blame me if you have a nightmare" she closed her eyes and focused on me diving right down to find my fears thats where she found a fierce blond haired bly once she put me in the situation i freacked out backing away crying a little as i hid in my knees she looked a little umcomftorbal at what she had made me see and kyle sat and comforted me while todorki leaned in for a kiss luna blushed and todoroki chuckled once i calmed down we stayed and talked for a while


	19. kidnapingmystery

todoroki and luna where going to stay the night with us me and luna where cooking a sushi platter as i watched her prepear rice i noticed a ring on her "oh you forgot to take your ring off" she looked at me humming in confusing before looking at her hand "oh this... it helps make sure my quirk doesnt go Ape-Shit" i laughed a little and was getting ready to prepear egg before i noticed we had run out "dammit..." i grummbled she looked at me "what is it?" "we had no eggs..." she quickly washed her hands took her apron off and slipped her shoes on "i dont mind going to the shop to get some" i smiled at her "thank you" i continued with the rice.

 _Luna POV_ i walked out the house and down the the little corner shop once i picked up a few boxes of eggs and paid i walked out and was suddenly grabbed from behind i dropped the eggs and struggles and then there where light explosions marking the floor turning it black "thats a warning shot come with me the easy way or the hard way and i blow all your limbs off..." said a sinister ruff voice in my ear i started to tear up as the strange male took me to his house once there i was dragged down into a basement blindfolded and tied up.

 _Izuku POV_ it had been atleast 30 minuets and Luna was still not back i went up to todoroki "hey Its been a while and luna hasnt come back from the shop can you go get her please? she was supposed to be getting eggs for dinner" todoroki nodded and set off.

 _3rd POV_

Luna quickly blocked todoroki from bakugou and removed her ring and was swarmed in purplish black clouds, once she came out her apearance was completely different, she was now taller than todoroki and seemed more grown up, her uniform barely covered her up, She removed her glasses and a second later she finally said "Well this is new." She said with her hand on her chin."Oh? So thats whats wrong" she said seeming to be talking to herself. "Hahaha... well thats not a problem." Her face suddenly went serious, with anger and hate looming in her eyes. "I don't mind removing this insect for you." She said while undoing her school tie and three of her buttons with one hand and seeming to be grabbing something from within a dark mist with the other. She ended up pulling out a shadow that was in the form of a sword and holding it into the air above her head, she then dropped her arm and looked down the silver blade that was glistening in her hand. "Well then let's proceed with your execution." She said with a sadistic grin. She quickly lunged at him but stopped just as the blade was on his throat, a tear of blood rolled down from behind her blade. She pulled it away from his neck and said " **SO WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!** IT ISN'T EXACTLY EASY TO DO BOTH!" She shouted "grrr... fine... ill give him a warning." She said then mumbled the next part "even if its not exactly what i call fun." She scratched the back of her head then used her other hand that had the sword in to point at bakugou "hey, you kid." She walked so that her mouth was by his ear. "Don't bother thinking about doing this again. ok?" She smiled and let out a giggle then went serious. She grabbed his head and said "but if you disobey me then ill have to get rid of you" she then threw him across the floor by using his hair. He hit the ground and stayed in the corner petrified. She then went to drop her sword into the black mist again and it just disappeared after that she turned to todoroki "ring... now..." he went to hand her the ring but she pulled him into what seemed to be a hug then she bid into his neck. His face seemed to show a bit of pain but he didn't struggle or use his quirk insted 'luna' used her hand to cover his eyes and todoroki seemed to have passed out from a mix between the pain and the blood loss, she then put her ring into her pocket and carried todoroki. Once she got home she lay todoroki onto the sofa and slid the ring back on, put her glasses on, and insted of her kyle went to get the eggs. Midoriya made her a nice cup of tea and then she helped with the food. When todoroki came back around she went over to him sat on the floor by the sofa and apologised "um... im sorry...my power drains me and if i dont take in any blood then there could have been a chance that i could have died and it was the only thing i could think of." she was looking at the floor looking bright red while playing whith her hands. Todoroki seemed to be listening to her then he started to blush, he looked down and covered his face with his hand. He used his other hand and put it out to stop her from saying more "dont worry... it... its ok." he mumbled through his hand. As he said this luna looked up shocked but then she smiled "im glad!"

Luna pov

After diner was dished out and everyone was eating i thought about what i saw..."bakugou... hes a weird kid" i say while eating everyone just stared at me and kyle said "luna i dont want you to have any thing to do with that kid" i looked at him with a face that was just like 'duh...' i then shout "LITTLE TOO LATE FOR THAT!" I say then i scratch the back of my head and sigh then i say "well you cant say you helped much. I mean you was probably taking us gone as an advantage to do luwed stuff to midoriya" i say while crossing my arms and shaking my head while my eyes were closed. I open up one of my eyes a little and out of the corner of my eye i look at midoriya and think "hopefully my useless uncle can protect this kid... otherwise it'll have to be me" i take a sip of my drink and see everyone happy and laughing, i then sit back on my chair and look at the ceiling. Continuing my thinking "i wonder how longs left... well ill just have to enjoy this while i can."

I continued to eat and i started to joke with the others.

Except kyle...Kyle noticed that i was thinking... and he probably knew exactly what it was about.


	20. chil time

**whoa 20 chapters lets go!** _Izuku POV_

"hey luna wanna help with the washing up?" "sure!" she smiled and followed me out to the kitchen as we washed our cooking stuff washed the plates and dried and put it away and once we finished we came back luna cuddled with todoroki on the floor and i sat next to kyle as he held me close touching may ass making me blush while luna gave him death glares throwing a shoe at his head we all laughed and kyle softly bit my ear and i playfully pushed him away and before we could carry on todoroki suggested watching a scary movie we all agreed as i went to get popcorn they set the movie up and turned the lights off and when i came back i cuddled into kyle and everytime someone was murdered i would scream i hide my face on kyle chest the others found it amusing and once the movie finished i had fallen asleep and luna and todoroki head to there own houses kyle took me up to bed after sayigg bye to the others and cuddled with me.


	21. campimg trip with school

the next day at UA a field trip to a camp had been planned for class A1 and B1 and so i was sent home early as well as others to pack a bag for a week i kissed kyle bye and head back to school where two coaches waited me luna and todoroki sat in one of the coaches and once everyone was on they started the long journey and once apon arriving it was late afternoon we where given dinner and told to go to designated cabins i was put in a cabin with kirishima.

i was able to pick my room first and decided to give kirishima the bigger room i unpacked my stuff and a paper airoplane was thrown through my window i looked at it opening it and on there was a letter and i read it "hi dont tell anyone or bring anyone meet me in the forest in an hour K.E.M.." i wondered who it could be but couldnt think i decided to have a shower and get a pair of shorts a green short sleeved t-shirt on i packed a small bag of snacks and a little knife for protection i slid my hiking boots and head on out.

i came to a clearing in the woods and was jumped on pinned to the floor i look up and see kacchan i was very shocked and scared but didnt move a muscle he was glad at this but soon got off me and let me sat up he sat oposite me and smiled i did an awkward smile before he started conversation "so... um... im sorry for all ive done... i really miss you and i know you will never love me again but... can we still be friends?.." "s-sure..." we both smiled and laughed and talked till one in the morning i said bye add went back to my cabin to sleep me and kacchan decided to meet up every night but for now i had to be focused on sleep for tomorrow.


	22. silly deku!

the next day was some very crazy training to improve our quirks and i couldnt wait to see Kacchan again tonight after the meeting the offer night we where back on good terms with one another, i started to day dream not seeing what i was doing or where i was going **WHACK!!** right into a tree nose and lip bleeding with a little cut on my lip Aizawa-sensie looked at me with a dissapointed sigh and i awkwardly chuckled getting up and heading on to the nurses office she cleaned my blood and gave me some stiches and said i was good to carry on so for the reast of the day we trianed then we cooked a curry fot dinner i made an xtra spicy one for kacchan and hid it for later.

i finished my dinner before everyone elses and went for a nap setting an alarm for 11pm, once waking up the campsite was dark maybe everyone was in bed i smiled got ready and packed kacchans curry and headed out to the same area once there i sat and set up a few lanterns on the trees, kacchan arrived and we hugged each offer as he sat with me i handed him the curry and his smile lit up like the moon i giggled but he noticed the stiches" what happened?" i was confused but then realized what he ment "oh well i started day dreaming during training..." i looked away rubbing the back of my head he reached out and rubbed my cheek "clumbsy deku..." he said softly i nodded in agreement looking down blushing and kacchan carried on eating his curry.

after a while we talked joked messed around normal friend stuff it was fun and we both loved the company but was unawear of a third person there _watching... waiting... to Attack..._


	23. attack

half an hour had passed and i wanted to pop back a bit to get something to show Kacchan i stood up and smiled at him " ill be right back ok?" kacchan nodded and watched as i left the clearing. I went as quick as i could to make my way throigh the woods but as i was walking i felt a powerful force push me over i groaned to get up but a knife was put to my neck as the thing got ontop of my back laughing sadisticly "hey! your names deku right? hi im Danny! now if you dont stuggle this wont hurt as much.." he put a hand on my head pressing it to the floor slowly and lightly dragging the knife agaimst my skin down to my side.

 _i need a way out..._ i thought to myself the only option i could think of was using all for one it would be risky but worth a try i closed my eyes shut tight as green bright lind appeared around my body i managed to start lifting myself this shocked my attacker but as soon as i felt the tip of the knife come of my skin it wasnt long before i felt it stab bqck down piercing tje skin i yelped in pain in hope that kacchan would hear me i could feel the blood triclle down my side i fell back down clutching to my side "DEKU! DEKU WHERE ARE YOU!!" i smilee hearimg Kacchan call and frowned that danny escaped i just lay on the floor vision going black...


End file.
